


In Which Junkrat Fucks up his Prosthetic for the Hundredth Time

by Hirose



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirose/pseuds/Hirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and Roadhog carries him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Junkrat Fucks up his Prosthetic for the Hundredth Time

"Oi, don't you grip so damn hard! I'll hop off and you'll have t' drag me if ya keep this up!"

It's been a long day for both Junkrat and Roadhog. With the combination of continuous fights with breaks few and far between and Junkrat stepping back into his own bear trap, Roadhog was left trudging back to their hideout, his client in his arms and a badly damaged prosthetic in Junkrat's own. With Junkrat's complaints falling upon deaf ears, the smaller of the two falls silent for now, something that wasn't all too common. Roadhog looks over his shoulder, chain hook clamped tightly in one hand. Now wouldn't be the best time for ambush, especially with Junkrat unable to make a quick getaway until he was able to fix up his prosthetic. Keeping his wits about him while withdrawing into their hideout, Roadhog plops Junkrat down with ease, which then breaks the much appreciated silence.

"C'mon mate, don't break m' ass too! Gotta have somethin' to keep my legs attached." Junkrat breaks into a fit of giggles, pulling his prosthetic towards him. His eyes inspects the damage quickly, and he puts his tongue between his teeth while he sets to work. Roadhog takes a heavy seat beside him, pulling his scrap gun from its holster and sets to work himself, pulling the bits and pieces of shrapnel that had lodged themselves into the barrel during the day's progression. It wasn't the most fun bit of work he'd picked up, but it was something his calloused fingers knew well. They both fell into their own rhythms, Junkrat's comments breaking the night air, giggles quickly following after.

With their expertise in all things scraps and bolts, the two of them finished relatively quickly. As Roadhog puts his tools away and his scrap gun back in his holster, Junkrat lifts up the repaired prosthetic. It's clunky and heavy, and more often than not he has to drag it with him. Due his impatience, he had built it merely days after he lost his leg, Roadhog watching guard over their hideout (and especially over Junkrat) while the junker himself cackled about how this was simply another tally mark on lost limbs.

"How many d'ya reckon it'll take to tear me down? They'll have to take my _head_ before I'm givin' up my treasures!"

Junkrat had paused for a moment then, looking over at Roadhog and adding a quick "Our treasures, I mean."

Roadhog had laughed, a deep rumbling chortle that offset Junkrat's high pitched giggles. He liked the boy's determination, and over the months, grew to like him much more. It was unspoken, but they both considered each other friends; perhaps their only ones respectively.

The bodyguard is brought back to the present by Junkrat's yawn, followed by a crack of his bones as he stretches. "Damn thing's heavy, ain't it? Messes up a poor bloke's back," He sighs, moving his now fully repaired prosthetic to his side. Roadhog moves to close off their hideout, well camoflaged from intruding eyes. Once he settles back, moving his arms behind his head, he isn't surprised to find Junkrat crawling onto his stomach to curl up, not unlike a weird, clunky cat.

Maybe it was a weird, unorthodox set up, but neither of them really cared. The two of them didn't care about much; taking sides or being team players wasn't their thing. Neither was defining their relationship, really. Some would define it as platonic, others not, but it was clear that neither of them ever found it needed to discuss it. Junkrat let out a final yawn, before looking to Roadhog, grinning.

"G'night, big guy."

Roadhog lets out a quiet huff, pulling off his mask and setting it next to him.

"Good night."

**Author's Note:**

> My first little fic on AO3! I'm really excited to continue posting new works.


End file.
